This is a proposal for studying the regulation of catecholamine synthesis and release in the central nervous system and the interaction of psychoactive drugs with these processes. Preparations representing different levels of cellular organization will be utilized. Thus, the factors regulating dopamine and norepinephrine synthesis in the rat will be studied in vitro in free enzyme and isolated synaptosomal preparations and also in vivo. These studies will examine the effects of depolarizing agents, cyclic nucleotides, psychoactive drugs used clinically in psychiatry, such as the hypothalamus, will be studied and compared. Our overall objective is studying basic regulatory properties of catecholamine synthesis and release is to help lay a foundation for gaining insight into possible regulatory mechanisms that may not be functioning properly in the various psychiatric disorders.